1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent display device, and more particularly, to an organic electroluminescent display (OELD) device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Until recently, display devices have typically used cathode-ray tubes (CRTs). Presently, many efforts and studies are being made to develop various types of flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays, and electro-luminescence displays (ELDs), as a substitute for CRTs. Of these flat panel displays, organic electroluminescent display (OELD) devices are self-luminescent display devices. The OELD devices operate at low voltages and have a thin profile. Further, the OELD devices have fast response time, high brightness, and wide viewing angles.
The OELD device includes an organic electroluminescent panel as a display panel, a source PCB (printed circuit board) and a gate PCB. The source and gate PCBs are coupled with peripheral portions of the organic electroluminescent panel through TCP (tape carrier package) films and supply a source signal and a gate signal, respectively to the organic electroluminescent panel. The TCP film coupled with the source PCB includes a source IC (integrated chip), and the TCP film coupled with the gate PCB includes a gate IC.
After the organic electroluminescent panel is coupled with the source and gate PCBs, this organic electroluminescent panel, a top case and a bottom case are assembled. In the assembling process, the TCP films are bent so that the source and gate ICs are located on a bottom surface of the organic electroluminescent panel.
The source IC produces heat of high temperature, about 80 degrees Celsius (° C.) while the OELD device is operated. Such the heat causes the source IC to be deteriorated and reduced in lifetime. To solve this problem, a thermally conductive pad attached on the source IC is proposed. However, even though the thermally conductive pad absorbs heat from the source IC, transferring the absorbed heat outside the source IC is limited, and the absorbed heat is thus accumulated in the thermally conductive pad. Accordingly, efficiency of the thermally conductive pad is reduced, and much heat still remains in the source IC.
Alternatively, a fan or heat pipe installed in the bottom case is proposed. This thermally conductive means has thermally conductive effect to some extent. However, the effect is insignificant considered along with price. Further, thermally conductive structure and installation are complex. Further, installation of the thermally conductive means goes against a trend toward a slim outline in the OELD device field.